superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario Bros (1993 film) Credits
Associate Producer Brad Weston Music by Alan Silvestri Costumes Designed by Joseph Porro Visual Effects Design and Supervision by Christopher Francis Woods Production Designed by David L. Snyder Director of Photography Dean Semler, A.C.S. Co-Producer Fred Caruso Written by Parker Bennett & Terry Runté Ed Solomon Produced by Jake Eberts Roland Joffé Directed by Rocky Morton Annabel Jankel "Almost Unreal" Written and Performed by Roxette Cast Mario Mario Bob Hoskins Luigi Mario John Leguizamo King Koopa Dennis Hopper Princess Daisy Samantha Mathis Iggy Fisher Stevens Spike Richard Edson Lena Fiona Shaw Daniella Dana Kaminski Toad Mojo Nixon Scapelli Gianni Russo Bertha Francesca Roberts The King Lance Henriksen Old lady Sylvia Harman Angelica Desireé Marie Velez Brooklyn girl Andrea Powell Brooklyn girl Heather Pendergast Brooklyn girl Melanie Salvatore Goomba Toad John Fifer Sgt. Simon Don Lake Hat check girl Terry Finn Goomba Thomas Merdis Goomba Michael Harding Goomba Michael Lynch Goomba Scott Mactavish Goomba Wallace Merck Nun Mona B. Fierro Nun Karen Brigman Nun Christi Work Nun Joy Rees Nun Lucy Alpaugh TV announcer Robert Raiford Reporter #1 Harry Murphy Reporter #2 Patt Noday Scapelli bodyguard Robert Lee Edwards Scapelli bodyguard Ronald Lou Edwards Pizza delivery boy Matthew Zachary Hopkins Egon Robert Faulkner Priester James Preston Lane Japanese businessman #1 Jim Asaki Japanese businessman #2 Matt Nikko Devo controller Kevin West Devo technician Jeffrey Pillars Creature voices Frank Welker Narrator Dan Castelleneta Stunts Stunt Coordinator Gary Jensen Billy Bates Bob Havice John Casino Ben P. Jensen Doug Coleman Ethan J. Jensen Liza Coleman Jennifer Lamb Peter Epstein Terry Leonard John Gillespie Cole McKay Solita Hanna Candi Orsini Crew Unit Production Manager Fred Caruso First Assistant Director Louis D'Esposito Second Assistant Directors Robert Rothbard Stephanie Adams Lightmotive Production Executive Lenny Young Music Supervisor Peter Afterman Choreography by Barry Lather Second Unit Directors James Devis Dean Semler Production Supervisor Maurice Lospinoso Film Editor Caroline Ross Art Director Walter P. Martishius Assistant Art Directors Simon Murton Tom Valentine Conceptual Artist Patrick Tatopoulos Special Effects Coordinator Paul Lombardi Set Decorator Beth Rubino Set Decorator Leadman John Kretschmer Casting Associate Emily Schweber Location and Extras Casting Fincannon and Associates Lisa Mae Wells Fincannon Script Supervisor Marita Grabiak Production Sound Mixer Richard Van Dyke Costume Supervisor Christi Work Assistant Costume Designer Deborah Slate Key Costumer Maria Cittadini Costume Construction Foreman Savador Perez Key Makeup Artist Jeff Goodwin Prosthetic Make-Up Artist Vincent J. Guastini Key Hairstylist Michelle Johnson Camera Operator Douglas Ryan First Assistant Camera Lee Blasingame Second Assistant Camera Lisa J. Feitelberg Stedicamera/"B" Camera Operator Bob Ulland Chief Lighting Technician Dwight Campbell Assistant Chief Lighting Technician Andy Ryan Key Grip Chunky Huse Best Boy Grip Robert Hoelen Dolly Grip Scott Leftridge Property Master Richard Petie Waldrop Set Props Daniel Kuttner Michael Adams Richard Baum Special Effects Shop Foreman Bob Willard Special Effects Foremen Michael Menzel Charles Stewart Frank Toro "B" Camera First Assistant Dudley J. Voll "B" Camera Second Assistant Duane Manwiller Visual Effects Editor J.W. Kompare Assistant Editors Carole Henderson Christopher Notarthomas Clay Rawlins Lorraine Salk Apprentice Film Editor Avis Hope Dialect Coach John Tammi Assistant to the Choreographer Marcea Lane Production Accountant Selma Brown 2nd 2nd Assistant Directors Darryl Frank Anthony D'Esposito Unit Publicist Amy Dawes Still Photographer Merie Weismiller Wallace Production Office Coordinator Jonathan Cornick Assistant Office Coordinator John Stuart Production Liaison Les Pendleton Set Dressers William Alford Charlene Hamer Russell Jones Eric Skipper Graphic Artist William Neff Costumers Nancy Rhodes Janet Schriever Head Seamstress Cathy Jo Harris Wardrobe Tailor Antonio Delgado Wardrobe Controller Seth McKenzie Makeup Artists Sandra S. Orsolyak Amy L. Snyder Hair Stylists Shelly Hutchins Katherine Rees Sound Room Operators Earl Sampson Ronald Sistare Sound Cableman Randy Pease Video Playback Telemedia Music Editor Kenneth Karman Assistant Music Editor Andrew Silver Supervising Sound Editors Jerry Ross Hamilton Sterling Supervising ADR Editor Susan Dudeck Rerecording Mixers Steve Maslow Gregg Landaker Sound Effects Editors John Joseph Thomas John Edwards-Younger Michael J. Benavente Bob Newlan John Larson ADR Editors Lauren Palmer Jerelyn J. Harding Renee Tondelli Corinne Sessareo, M.P.S.E. Kimberly Harris Dialogue Editors Hugo Weng Alison Fisher Karen Wilson Foley Editors Mark Pappas Steve Richardson First Assistant Sound Editor Michelle Pleis-Stirber Assistant Sound Editors Craig Weintraub Thomas P. McNamara ADR Assistant Ann Ducommun Foley Artists Dan O'Connell Gary Hecker Set Designers Timothy Galvin John P. Goldsmith Geoffrey S. Grimsman Clare Scarpulla Kathleen Sullivan Tim Eckel Nancy Mickelberry Bruton Jones Art Department Coordinator Melanie J. Baker Construction Coordinator Jeffrey Schlatter Construction Foreman Thomas Mike Ryan Construction Shop Foreman Arthur Stapleton Carpenter Foreman Paul Saunders Ralph Woollaston Peter Battistelli Construction Millshop Michael A. Wells Construction Controller Birdie Talanca Chief Scenic Artist Brian Stultz Scenic Artist Foreman James Onate Plaster Foreman George Simcox Lead Plasterer William Piper Metal Shop Foreman Matthew Sanders Lead Welder George Hill Key Rigging Grip Dennis Zoppe Stage Coordinator Johnny West Location Coordinator Pat Hill Production Assistants Solita Hanna Sam Clement Lindsay Eberts Jean Rousselot Kate Rosen Thomas Riboud Transportation Coordinator A.J. Bubba Forester Transportation Captain Wayne Jones Transportation Co-Captain Michael Repeta Caterer Guiliano Catering Craft Services George McQuade Medic C.F. Burton Animal Handlers Birds & Animals Unlimited Chimpanzee Corey Orchestrations William Ross Music Scoring Mixer Dennis S. Sands Auricle Programming David Bifano Concert Master Stuart Kanin Orchestra Contractor Sandy DeCrescent Music Preparation Joann Kane Music Service Associate Music Supervisor Elizabeth Wendel Music Project Coordinator Tripp Walker Opticals Pacific Tile & Art Studio Negative Cutter Precision Film Cutting, Inc. Color Timer Robert Kaiser Insurance Provided by Albert G. Ruben & Company, Inc. Production Accountants Oberman, Tivoli, Miller & Low, Inc. "Koopa's" Billboards by Vista Graphics, Inc. Studio Facilites Carolinas Cement, L.P. Fred Cohrs, C.E.O. Facility Consultant Robert Pyle Second Unit Film Crew Director of Photography James Devis Unit Production Manager Peter A. Runfolo First Assistant Director J. Alan Hopkins Second Assistant Director Cyndie Williams Stunt Coordinator Warren Stevens Second Unit Art Director Sarah E. Knowles First Assistant Camera Tony Hofmann John Cambria Second Assistant Camera Marilou Vetter Key Grip Thomas Cook Best Boy Grip William Hill Dolly Grip Charles Thomas Hinson Gaffer Steven Perry Best Boy Electric Mark Vogel Sound Mixer Whit Norris Boom Operator Bill Fibben Costumers Eva Prappas Layne Brightwell Property Master Doug White Set Dresser Bruce Seymour Make-Up/Hair Herita Jones Script Supervisor Cornelia Rogan Production Assistants Robert Albertell Matthew Zachary Hopkins David Eberts Visual Effects Department Lead Digital Animator/Compositor Peter Webb Software Development/Animation Kevin Bjorke Digital Animation/Compositors Ann Monn Sheena Duggal Shannon Noble Donna Tracy Martine Tomczyk Diane Piepol Morph/Animation Supervisor Brian Jennings Particle Animation Darren Kiner Concept/Matte Artist Robert Scifo Matte Artist Jesse Silver Digital Rotoscopers Candace Lewis Edith Paul Roderick Schumacher Doyle Smith Main Title Animation Valerie Lettera Visual Effects Coordinators Dawn Guinta Iiad Mamikunian Department Manager Jonathan Cornick Systems Manager William Besanceney Data Managers Roger Huynh Jim Tucker Assistant Animator Mitch Rosefelt Production Assistants Michael S. Pryor Susan Goldbas Digital Film Scanning and Recording Cinesite, Inc. Additional Visual Effects Animation Magic Box Productions, Inc. Hirofumi Ito Jean H. Kim HD/CG New York Noriaki Kaneko Hiroshi Miyoshi Rushes Christian Hogue Kit Devine Special Thanks Flame: Discreet Logic Netranderman: Pixar Visual Effects Film Crew Visual Effects Second Unit Directed by Christopher Francis Woods Director of Photography Charles A. Schuman First Assistant Camera Richard Mosier Second Assistant Camer William Finger Gaffer Thomas Dodson Best Boy Electric Russell Talmadge Peace Production Assistant Alexander Eberts Creatures Yoshi, Koopa Creature, Goombas Designed and Supervised by Patrick Tatopoulos Goombas and Allosaurus Engineered and Manufactured by Make-Up & Effects Laboratories, Inc. Allan A. Apone John R. Fifer Douglas J. White Yoshi Sculpted and Supervised by Mark Maitre Mechanical Special Effects Animated Engineering by Dave Nelson Koopa Creature Prosthetics and Cosmetic Skins Supervised by Rob Burman Mechanical Animation Supervised by Bud McGrew Stomper Boots, Fossils and Egg Sculpted and Molded by Nalo Enterprises, Inc. Daniel Miller Bernardo Munoz Steven Petruzates Music "Almost Unreal" Performed by Roxette Written by Per Gessle Roxette appears courtesy Virgin Records America, Inc. "Walk the Dinosaur" Performed by The Goombas featuring George Clinton Written by Randy Jacobs, David Was and Don Was George Clinton appears courtesy Paisley Park Records "Love is the Drug" Performed by diVINYLS Written by Bryan Ferry and Andy Mackay diVINYLS appear courtesy Virgin Records America, Inc. "I Would Stop the World" Performed by Charles & Eddie Written by Mick Leeson and Peter Vale Charles & Eddie appear courtesy Capitol Records, Inc. "Where Are You Going?" Performed by Extreme Written by Nuno Bettencourt Extreme appear courtesy A&M Records, Inc. "Speed of Light" Performed by Joe Satriani Written by Joe Satriani Joe Satriani appears courtesy Relativity Records, Inc. "Breakpoint" Performed by Megadeth Written by Dave Mustaine, Dave Ellefson and Nick Menza Megadeth appears courtesy Capitol Records, Inc. "Tie Your Mother Down" Performed by Queen Written by Brian May Queen appears courtesy Hollywood Records/EMI Records Ltd. "Cantaloop" Performed by US3 (featuring Rahsaan & Gerrard Prescencer) Written by Herbie Hancock, Kelly Rahsaan, Geoff Wilkinson and Mel Simpson featuring a sample from Herbie Hancock's "Cantaloupe Island" US3 appear courtesy Blue Note Records, a division of Capitol Records, Inc. "I Want You" Performed by Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch (introducing Trez) Written by Donnie Wahlberg and Spice Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch appear courtesy Interscope Records, Inc. "Somewhere My Love" Performed by Frankie Yankovic Written by Maurice Jarre and Paul Webster Frankie Yankovic appears courtesy of RCA Records label of BMG Music Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Available on Capitol Compact Discs and Cassettes A Division of EMI Records Group North America Special Thanks New York Daily News New York Post New York University Reebok Wilmington, North Carolina The State of North Carolina Rerecorded by Skywalker Sound Sound Editing by ACME Soundworks Cameras and Lenses by Panavision® Sound Editing by ACME Soundworks Produced and Distributed on Eastman Film Color by Technicolor Mixed and Recorded in a THX logo THX Sound System Theater No. 32422 - Motion Picture Association of America Dolby Stereo® in selected theaters Based on the Concept and Characters Created by Shigeru Miyamoto and Takashi Tezuka of Nintendo. "Super Mario Bros." is a Trademark of Nintendo. ©1993 Nintendo, All Rights Reserved. MCMXCIII ©Allied Filmmakers, N.V. All Rights Reserved. Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:End Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Movie Credits